Part 1: Secret Love
by DarkShine07
Summary: Part one of the two oneshots that will make up Secret Love. Set during Dead Man's Chest, in between the time when Elizabeth first comes to the Pearl, and while Will is in Davy Jones' crew.[Oneshot 1 of 2] [JxE]


"Elizabeth…" Jack mumbled the name as he sat in his chair. Before him was his desk, and on it the great map of the Caribbean. Elizabeth wasn't even present in his quarters, but Jack just couldn't help it. He loved the way her name sounded whenever he let it escape him. Forgetting his duties completely Jack grasped his near by bottle of rum and tipped it to his lips. After drinking a few gulps, which was all he could manage at the moment, he quietly set the bottle back down on his desk. Avoiding the map further he let himself be mesmerized by the rings on his hands. Maybe he should switch the order in which they were placed. The two on his left hand could be moved over to his right hand, and then the three on his right hand moved over to his left hand. Or he could switch two of the rings places, maybe three.

Shaking his head in a way that made it seem like he was getting on to himself, Jack sighed and returned his reluctant gaze back to the map once again. They still had no heading. Where were they going anyways? Oh yeas, the Island on which the Chest was located. Grinning Jack pulled out his trusty compass and opened it up. As usual the needle spun a few rounds but then ended up stopping, but not a complete stop. It pointed in one direction, and then spun around to another that seemed to be just opposite. It kept spinning back and forth between the two headings with no sign of slowing. Jack Sparrow did not know what he wanted. It was either Northwest of him or Southeast of him. Which one was he to choose; he had no idea where either direction pointed to. Well, he had some sort of an idea or an idea, but he wasn't sure about the idea of the idea of what he supposedly wanted.

"Elizabeth!" He said the name in excitement this time, for his mind had just hatched a theory. He could tell her how Will had been 'pressganged' into Jones's crew, and then convince her that the Chest was the only way to save the lad! Yes, he thought that would work perfectly, even though he didn't completely enjoy the fact that he would by lying, yet again, to someone whom he actually thought he shared a connection with.

Standing up, Jack strolled out his room and on deck, where the docks of Tortuga were coming into view. He would go ahead and start finding the 100 souls he had to gather for Jones until he found his loophole. Although, he had no idea that either James Norrington or Elizabeth Swann were both in Tortuga that very moment, which that face would definitely had made things easier for the Captain.  
---

It was dark out. Jack stood on deck, patiently waiting for some sort of sign. His thought drifted back to when he discovered Elizabeth dressed as a lad and willing to go after Will. He had put his plan to use, the plan about his compass, and it had worked. He had managed to hide his feelings that short while only because he had just had some rum. But actually he was discouraged to see how loyal Elizabeth remained to Will. He had hoped they would have grown at least a little bit bored of eachother by the time of their next encounter with himself, but alas, they had not.

From the dark shadows a white clothed figure broke the blackness and divided it into two sections. This figure slowly walked out of the shadows and towards the vigil Captain as he stood, his eyes closed. "Jack?"

The gentle voice nearly spooked the Captain as her jerked around, staring at Elizabeth, who had let her hair down so that it was no longer that dreadful braid in which it had been before. It looked so perfect as it fell over her shoulders, seeming so natural and wind blown. Elizabeth blinked curiously and said, "Jack what are you doing out here, in the cold?" Her tone was more inquisitive than suspicious. That relieved Jack, for he had hardly anything to be suspicious of, and the last thing he wanted were extra charges to add to his list. "Just listening." Was the simple reply he gave; he could hardly speak to Elizabeth who seemed illuminated in the darkness with her white clothing.

Slightly nervous, Elizabeth brushed some of her hair out of her face, wondering what else to do. It always seemed like she had so much to say, but when the chance came to speak her mind, she forgot it all. Jack knew the same feeling; he had it all the time.

Sighing he knew he should take charge in the situation that was on both of their minds. "Elizabeth, love, it would never work between us." Elizabeth smiled as his personality shown through again. "Why not?" She asked, feeling more confident.

Jack shrugged. "Well, for starters, there's that soprano of yours." Elizabeth's smile faded; Will! She had completely forgotten about 'her soprano'. They had had so many good times together…the time they walked on the beach at sunset, and…and…Maybe there wasn't as many 'good times' as she thought. Precisely why she shouldn't worry about him any longer. "Forget about him, for now." She stated decisively. Jack grinned as the sound of those words made him feel so good. "What happens when we find him, if we do?"

Elizabeth grinned in return. "He doesn't _have _to be found…even though that is cruel. No, he should be found. But we can just be together until we find him…Enjoy it while we can." Jack frowned. He loved the sound of that, but Elizabeth was Will's girl, until she left him or vise versa. It wasn't very nice of him to just steal his girl when he wasn't even there to defend himself. PIRATE, he reminded himself. Besides, he had already gotten Will thrown into Jones's crew; a little more wouldn't hurt, especially if he never found out about it. But when he did get back, would Jack be able to just stop liking Elizabeth? No…he wouldn't. He would be addicted to her being his by then, even if it was the very next day when he was retrieved.

"Right, then. Enjoy it while we can." He declared. He would take any chance of being with Elizabeth that he was offered.

Elizabeth smiled and stepped out of the shadows so that she was in the moonlight with Jack now. They looked into each other's eyes and knew they were meant to be, even if Fate had other plans. Jack was a pirate, and he didn't always listen to Fate's plans, so their little affair could go on for now. Smiling, he leaned in closer and the two shared their first kiss.

**A/N: Nice. Part Two is on the way, that will be the last Part though. **


End file.
